


Sin pensar

by IlseTL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlseTL/pseuds/IlseTL
Summary: Law no piensa muy bien alrededor de Luffy, de eso se ha dado cuenta después de todo lo que ha pasado a su lado. One Shot!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sin pensar

Law no piensa muy bien alrededor de Luffy, de eso se ha dado cuenta después de todo lo que ha pasado a su lado.

Hay muchas cosas que Law no es capaz de explicar muy bien incluso ahora sobre Luffy. Recuerda bien que antes de conocerlo ya había escuchado sobre él en muchas otras ocasiones, siempre que hacía algo nuevo significaba un revuelo en alguna parte del mar y muchos involucrados. Pero en general, lo que más llamó su atención en un inicio fue sin duda su nombre.

Monkey D. Luffy.

El legado de los D. Los enemigos naturales del cielo, pensaba que era casi normal que las cosas se descolocaran a su alrededor, el gobierno tal vez debería tener más cuidado en lo que respecta a él. No era como que el cirujano haría algo de todas formas.

Luego llegó a Sabaody, la isla con la que se entraba al Nuevo Mundo, al mismo tiempo que otros once novatos. La peor generación, como otros los llamaban. Revisando quienes eran los otros novatos sólo porque podrían convertirse en potenciales enemigos, se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Mugiwara entre ellos. No pensaba que llegarían a este punto al mismo tiempo, ciertamente tenía curiosidad de cómo sería, pero no había más que eso.

A pesar de eso, la primera vez que lo vio definitivamente le hizo honor a su nombre, golpeando a un Tenryuubito justo frente a sus ojos. Lo que era sí, bastante idiota, pero Law no podía decir que le desagradara completamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces, cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre nuevamente. Peleando a mitad de la guerra más grande entre la Marina y el Yonkou Barbablanca por la vida de Puño de fuego Ace, que además de ser el hijo de Gold D. Roger, también resultó ser su hermano de alguna manera.

Desde que Trafalgar miro las noticias fue plenamente consciente que él no iba a salir bien de ahí, había personas exageradamente fuertes combatiendo y Mugiwara no había pasado el suficiente tiempo en el mar como para derrotarlos a todos. Miró nuevamente la noticia en sus manos e incluso ahora no está seguro de que fue lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de ir a ayudarlo, pero al final de cuentas lo hizo. Ordenó a su tripulación dirigirse a Marineford y tomó el cuerpo moribundo de Monkey D. Luffy a su cuidado para escapar de la guerra.

La operación durante esa ocasión fue la más complicada que ha hecho durante toda su vida. Había muchas cosas rotas, rasgadas y quemadas. Muchos órganos vitales a punto de dejar de funcionar pero de alguna manera se las arregló para evitar que muriera, hasta que llegaron a la isla de las mujeres y pudieron dejarlo al cuidado de todas ellas.

Algo que no ha podido olvidar, además de toda la sangre de la operación, fueron sus gritos de desesperación que salieron de él cuando volvió a recobrar consciencia. Trafalgar no sabía mucho al respecto de su historia con el difunto Ace pero también había perdido a una persona importante en el pasado. Y duele.

De igual manera se fue justo después de eso, Law puede haber reconstruido un par de órganos mientras lo operaba, pero ni siquiera él es capaz de reparar un corazón roto.

Fue dos años después, muchos planes y haberse separado de su tripulación cuando volvió a encontrarse con Mugiwara en Punk Hazard. Parado frente a él con un abrigo y una enorme sonrisa mientras le agradecía rápidamente por haberlo salvado hace ya un tiempo.

Law no respondió inmediatamente después, prestando atención a que este encuentro había sido completamente diferente a todos los anteriores con él. En el primero estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para tomarse el tiempo de presentaciones, en el segundo Mugiwara estaba a punto de morir. Pero en este no había demasiadas cosas pasando a su alrededor y ciertamente ahora es capaz de notar como su sonrisa era idéntica a la del cartel de se busca, parado firmemente, con ojos brillantes a pesar de ahora tener una enorme cicatriz en su abdomen. Tal vez lo que era más diferente sobre todo, era que en esta ocasión su mirada sí estaba sobre Law.

Aquí fue la segunda vez en que Law no pensó claramente cerca suyo, por qué le propuso formar una alianza para derrotar a Kaido. Sabía que Luffy era fuerte, así que si el cirujano se las arreglaba para controlarlo, sería un ganar ganar para él.

Se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente después que no sería tan sencillo. Más cuando el pirata comenzó a llamarlo amigo y lo arrastró a salvar a unos niños sin siquiera preguntar su opinión.

Una vez salvaron a los niños y secuestraron a Caesar, se subió por primera ocasión a su colorido barco. Y al estar encerrado en el mismo barco se dio cuenta de bastante cosas, principalmente que tal parece que la forma de subir a este barco era estar mal de la cabeza de alguna manera. Aquí parecía como que todos los sombreros de paja vivían en su propio mundo, haciendo estupideces y locuras a la mínima provocación, ni siquiera los que parecían más tranquilos se salvaban o eso entendió al oír como Robín asustaba sus compañeros con la muerte con cada cosa.

Parecían felices, a pesar de todo.

Aunque Law prefería mantenerse lo más alejado de su felicidad como fuera posible. Luffy no pensaba igual, era como que cada vez que recordaba que él estaba en el barco decidía ir a molestarlo. Se colgaba de él cuando lo encontraba de pie, riendo y sonriéndole por cada vez que lo sorprendía, Law por su parte se tomaba un momento para suspirar antes de quitárselo de encima. En otras ocasiones sólo se sentaba al lado suyo, preguntándole porque era lo que hacía con ojos enormes y brillantes.

Trafalgar se tenía que recordar que su mirada era simplemente así, tan alegre y tan llena de vida, tan diferente a lo que él había visto en cualquier otro pirata en el nuevo mundo. A Law no le gustaba mirarlo por mucho tiempo a pesar de todo.

Llegaron a Dressrosa un poco después de eso y prácticamente desde un inicio las cosas no fueron como lo planeado. Todo se descontrolo inmediatamente y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaban pasando miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. La pelea se alargó muchísimo más de lo que esperaba y Trafalgar ya formaba parte de una revolución en el país para acabar con Doflamingo junto a muchas otras personas con las que no esperaba cooperar antes, y una parte de su cabeza le decía que esto sólo sucedía porque Luffy estaba aquí y de verdad era capaz de cambiar las cosas a su favor.

Hubo un momento en donde incluso iba a morir y simplemente cerró sus ojos para aceptarlo, porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer para salvarse. Pero cuando no murió y abrió sus ojos nuevamente sólo para mirarlo sobre él fue un nuevo y completamente diferente sentimiento el que se creó. Y de nuevo una parte de su cabeza le recordó que Luffy en realidad no tenía razón por la que pelear contra Doflamingo, no conocía a las personas de esta nación, ni siquiera el Shichibukai le había hecho algo antes. Pero aquí seguía, enfrentándolo con todo lo que tenía.

Frente a sus ojos la pelea continuó desarrollándose, incluso con un narrador contando cada acontecimiento y miles de personas gritando su nombre para que saliera victorioso. Llegó al punto en el que, cuando sí ganó de verdad, se sorprendió más de que ya había dejado de dudar en que perdería hace mucho, y utilizó su poder una última vez para intercambiar el cuerpo de Luffy por el de una roca a su lado. Para que no se estrellara contra el suelo tan fuertemente y más bien lo hiciera en donde su cabeza reposara en su regazo.

Una vez ahí Luffy abrió pesadamente sus ojos en su dirección, definitivamente iba a quedarse dormido pronto, Law estaba igual. Aun así el cirujano lo observó unos segundos—. Mugiwara-ya —dijo dejando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Luffy a falta, tal vez, de un mejor lugar para ponerla ahora que estaba aquí.

— ¡Torao! —Lo llamo animadamente a pesar de que su voz no sonaba como siempre—. ¡Me alegra que estés bien! —afirmó sonriendo enormemente, como si no hubiera heridas en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Él que estuvo peleando eres tú —lo corrigió, hace tiempo que ya no lo hacía, había aprendido que el chico haría más o menos lo que le apetecía en todo momento. Pero ahora le parecía un poco exagerado, era imposible que después de hacer todo lo que hizo sin razón alguna, llegará a preguntar por él sin preocuparse por sus propias heridas.

En respuesta él negó lentamente—. Sin Torao yo no hubiera podido hacer lo que hice —dijo impresionando a Law una vez más, aunque no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería porque se durmió inmediatamente después de terminar de decir su oración.

Trafalgar suspiro tocando suavemente su cabello con su otra mano a pesar de que estaba muy adolorida aún. ¿ _Qué pasaba por su cabeza?_ Se preguntó sin respuesta.

Después de toda la pelea hubo una celebración en el barco donde escaparían, porque ahora parecía que Luffy tenía una flota, a pesar de que no parecía que la quisiera mucho. Su banda pirata ya estaba haciendo ruido y bailes como si no hubiera un almirante tratando de atraparlos a sus espaldas.

Pero Law aún seguía afectado emocional y físicamente por la pelea, no tenía la habilidad innata de los sombreros de paja para recuperarse de cada batalla tan rápidamente. Así que se alejó de la música y la fiesta hasta estar en un lugar en donde recostarse y pensar tranquilo con una botella de alcohol a su lado, porque a pesar de todo era un pirata.

Su momento de tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que al poco tiempo unos pasos alcanzaron sus oídos y junto con ellos Luffy se mostraba cubriendo todo su campo visual abrazándolo fuertemente—. ¡Aquí estabas, Torao! ¡Te estuve buscando!

Law trato de ignorar el hecho de que Luffy lo estuviera buscando y en su lugar sólo se acomodó un poco para que no fuera tan incómodo estar siendo apretujado por sus brazos—. ¿Seguirás llamándome Torao para siempre? Si te parece tan complicado pronunciarlo, ¿por qué no sólo me llamas por mi nombre, Mugiwara-ya? —preguntó sin muchas ganas, pero ciertamente era una idea que había andado por su cabeza últimamente.

— Tú tampoco me llamas por mi nombre —se quejó soltando sus brazos de su alrededor, para sentarse a su lado, observándolo juzgadoramente.

— ¿Tú? —respondió señalándolo—. ¿Quieres que te llame por tu nombre?

Luffy rio—. ¡Sí!

Law lo pensó, no era ninguna petición para nada fuera de lugar, todos aquí lo llamaban así. Sólo que era como si… rompiera su posición que trataba de mantener en esta alianza al aceptar la amistad que Luffy siempre aseguró que tenían.

Luego suspiro, había pasado suficiente tiempo en el mismo barco que él como para saber que a final de cuentas, siempre se terminaba haciendo lo que quería—. Luffy-ya —se giró hacia su rostro mientras pronunciaba su nombre, Luffy había hecho lo mismo, observando su cara desde abajo con una enorme sonrisa, posiblemente feliz de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Asintió aún con sus ojos cerrados—. Así es más fácil, ¿verdad, Law? —afirmó y el cirujano se permitió mirar ese brillante rostro sonriendo.

Tan diferente a él en todos los aspectos, siempre sonriente, sin escuchar lo que dice nunca, logrando todo lo que quiere en cada ocasión. Frunció el ceño justo ahí, era tan molesto que consiguiera que Law actuará justo como él deseaba siempre.

Tenía que ganarle en algo.

Y esta amigos, fue la tercera ocasión en la que Trafalgar Law no pensó correctamente cerca de este chico, para este punto admitió que nunca lo haría, así que dejó de preocuparse al respecto, haciendo su rostro un poco más hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Disfruto completamente ver los ojos de confusión en el pelinegro una vez entendió lo que estaba pasando y esperaba que haya sido lo suficiente inesperado para igual sus acciones sólo por esta ocasión.

Cuando se separaron y Law regresó a su antigua posición algo apenado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esta clase de cosas, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Luffy no pareció asustarse lo suficiente como para salir corriendo, más bien se quedó sentado justo ahí tocando sus labios, mientras parecía analizar la situación.

Luego se levantó para ponerse delante suyo, agachándose nuevamente para permanecer a su altura—. ¿¡Q-qué significa eso?! —Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y Law seguía impresionado de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esto en realidad.

Así que comenzó a reír, escondiendo su rostro debajo de su sombrero blanco— ¡No te rías! —dijo sacudiéndolo mientras hablaba, pero sus mejillas serio en estando rojas.

— ¿Te molesta? —Law preguntó finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaban al sostener su mirada, tomando asiento sobre las piernas extendidas de Law—. ¡No! —Respondió negando—, es sólo que… ¡ah! —Su oración fue interrumpida cuando Trafalgar tomó su rostro para que terminará recargado sobre su pecho, entre el orificio de su cuello.

— Entonces está bien —sonrió, sabiendo que en la posición que estaba Mugiwara sería capaz de sentir su corazón latir rápidamente—. Así las cosas son más fáciles, ¿verdad, Luffy-ya? —fueron unos segundos en los que el intento de escape del menor se extendieron hasta que terminó de oír su oración, dejando de moverse y permitiendo que sus brazos volvieran a dar una vuelta alrededor del torso de Law lentamente, acomodándose un poco antes de asentir.

Tal vez al final de cuentas si había sido un ganar ganar para él.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas xd, la verdad hace poco me pusé a volver a ver ciertos capítulos de la serie y me entraron ganas de escribir algo de One Piece, hubieron muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza al inicio, cosas que quizas escriba en algún momento, esperemos. Pero no sé, ayer por la mañana me encerre y pensé *Mi momento a llegado* y la verdad soy plenamente consciente de que esto es muy corto, pero sinceramente hace mucho que una historia no fluia tan sencillamente por mi cabeza sin planificación previa, solo escribí lo que quise sin pensarlo mucho y ¿saben qué? Me gusto, así que decidí compartirlo por aquí. Es gracioso ahora que veo el título que le puse, lo ejemplifica bastante bien jsjs, de verdad no me había dado cuenta antes xd.
> 
> De acuerdo, no bromeó cuando digo que quiero escribir más dentro de este fandom, la verdad he estado bastante tiempo metida aquí sin escribir nada, espero regresar pronto, no lo sé, tal vez con algo mucho más elaborado. Incluso con la versión de esta historia pero desde la perspectiva de Luffy, eso también me gustaría.
> 
> Ya me boi, cuidense, esperó que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego ;)


End file.
